


Blade

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: After Lon’qu managed to finally beat Basilio in a sparring session, Basilio decided to give him a special reward.





	Blade

 “Oof!” 

With a swift swish of his wrist, Lon’qu stood over Basilio, the tip of his sword pressed against the golden metal collar. Dragging it slowly down till the cold steel tip pressed against Basilio’s dark skin, Lon’qu lingered his sword right above Basilio’s heart and waited.

Basilio laid silent before he broke out into a wide grin.

“Atta boy! Look at you, finally able to swipe this old man off the floor!” Pushing the sword tip away from his chest with a simple finger pull, he jumped onto his feet, a bright smile on his face and his arms outstretched, ready for some tight squeezes.

“Now give me a hug!”

Lon’qu yelped, wielding his sword defensively as the Khan cautiously stepped forward, smirking all the while. “Please do not humor me. I know that you simply threw that fight. I do not understand your motivations, but pick up your weapon and let us restart.” Lon’qu ordered, giving Basilio a signature glare.

Basilio frowned, and immediately dropped his arms down. “Gah! Do you think of me as someone that would purposely throw a fight? I have pride as a Khan after all. A leader of his men!”

Lon’qu remained stoic but Basilio’s words did left an impact. Drawing his sword back into its sheath, Lon’qu answered back. “Then you must have been distracted, or not hundred percent in the right mind. I demand a rematch-”

Before Lon’qu could finish, Basilio took the chance, wrapping his protege into his arms, “Harhar! I think you’re belittling yourself a little too much. Fighting in a war honed your strength- It’s no shock that your skills had improved that you could beat me!”

Basilio laughed, and finished, “Even IF it’s still an one to a hundred chance.”

Lon’qu whined, struggling to break from Basilio’s grip. After the long day outside with the sun, and the intense training they had together, they were filthy. With a strong push, Lon’qu broke off, stepped back and folded his arms in frustration. Even if he managed to beat the Khan this one time, it must have just been luck.

“Now, now, this is a great breakthrough! I think this is something worth celebrating about, don’t you?” Basilio said. Looking around in thought, Basilio slammed his fist on his palm.

“I got it! I think I know one thing that would brighten you up. Meet me in my tent tonight, you hear?”

“A reward is not necessary,” Lon’qu answered back. “A lucky hit is nothing worth praising over.”

Basilio scoffed.

“Hah! When we first met, you didn’t have a chance to even THINK about reaching my level, and now you’re grown. You might not see it, but you have. A little more confidence would give your swings the power that it just needs.”

Lon’qu pursed his lips tight, tired of hearing the same lecture from Basilio again and again. No matter how many pep talks he received, it didn’t change the fact that he needed to train even harder to reach the Khan’s level.

“I still don’t think it’s worth celebrating-”

“Well, you’re not going to disobey an order from the Khan, right? The one that took you in and provided you with free training and support. And all this old man wanted to do is spend time with this talented bloke that he made his champion-”

Basilio grinned as he watched Lon’qu cringe, hitting the boy’s weakness straight on. Guilt trips.

“F-Fine.”

\------

As he walked towards Basilio’s tent, Lon’qu couldn’t help but wonder what was going to happen. What is there to celebrate over? And how? He knew the Khan had a propensity for extravagant parties, but in such short notice, there’s nothing that the Khan could have set up.

Did he tell everyone in the camp of what had happened? If he had to endure five hours of people giving their congratulations for such a little mediocre event, then Lon’qu was sure he was going to behead himself from the boredom.

Spying the familiar tent across the horizon, he didn’t see the tent shaking with motion or buzzing with sound as it was usual for Basilio’s party. It was pure silence, except for the crushing of leaves under his feet and the hooting of owls.

Maybe it was a just a dinner? He noticed that Basilio did not indulge with Cherche’s cooking with much gusto as usual… A private meal with the Khan was not the worst thing that could happen- and if Basilio started telling tales of his past days, then at least Lon’qu could listen to some interesting stories.

Lon’qu rose a brow when he took his first step into his tent and was greeted with nothing but Basilio doing some casual squats, his hands folded to the back of his head. “Hey, took you long enough! Thought you were gonna flee.”

“I won’t.”

“Pride of a warrior, eh?”

Lon’qu grumbled, standing awkwardly, waiting for a sign for something to happen. When Basilio stood up straight and waved his hand to the bed, Lon’qu followed, sitting down with a tired groan.

The training left a harder mark on him then he thought.

But it looked like he didn’t have anything else to worry about. Looked like the reward was just going to be a private talk after all… he wondered what platitudes were Basilio going to whip out of his pockets this time.

He didn’t expect Basilio to kneel between his legs and start nuzzling his crotch.

Lon’qu almost instinctively punched the man in front of him before he remembered that it was the Khan. Left without words, he stared with wide eyes as Basilio nipped and pawed at his crotch, his eye looking at him with intent.

“What are you doing?!”  
  
“What do you think I’m doing? Giving you your reward, that’s what.”

Any rebuttal was silenced from Lon’qu’s lips when Basilio placed his own against his bulge. As proud as Lon’qu was of his ability to control his libido, having the Khan kiss his cock through his white pants, staining the fabric with his wet kisses was a thrilling and erotic sight, and it was impossible to stop himself from hardening.

It didn’t help that he couldn’t remember the last time he had taken care of himself.

“This… is inappropriate!” Lon’qu grumbled, not sure what to do with his hands. His hands balled into fists on his sides, his feet paralyzed onto the ground. He stared at amazement, throat clenched as the Khan carefully peppered his hard cock with slow, tantalizing kisses.

Every press of his lips against the obvious shaft had Lon’qu groaning, his back tensing straight, unable to do anything else but to let Basilio tease him at an unbearable rate.

The sound of Basilio’s voice pulled Lon’qu back to the real world. “Heh, makes sense that you’re good with wielding with swords with something like this in your pants.”

Before Lon’qu could roll his eyes to the back of the head, the yanking of his trousers and his underclothes and skin against his swollen meat made him gasp out- in a mixture of shock and relief, before warm hands wrapped around his bare cock and gave it a little tug.

“Damn, it’s a shame that you got that problem with women. If the maidens back home knew about this-” Letting out a sigh for all the ladies in the world, Basilio pulled himself up, as he stroked Lon’qu’s cock with practiced hands. Lon’qu swallowed at the thought of Basilio giving the same reward to some of his fellow soldiers, on his knees, stroking cocks all around him, with a devious look in his eye.

The same devious look that Basilio was giving to him right now.

Lon’qu shuddered.

Gods, what was happening? Why was he letting the Khan jerk him off? Opening his mouth again to make another objection, Basilio interrupted.

“Hoy, don’t give me some excuse about how this is wrong. Think with this head instead,” Basilio joked before he wrapped his lips around Lon’qu dewy cockhead and swallowed his length down his throat, eliciting a deep-throated groan of pleasure from the usual calm headed Myrmidon.

Lon’qu tilted his head back, exposing his neck. Drawing his hand to his mouth, Lon’qu bit hard, his attempt to block his moan fulfilled. Basilio was surprisingly good at sucking dick, easily taking Lon’qu’s cock down his throat, and Lon’qu was not small in the size department. Lon’qu made a sound like he was choking, his hands clenched tight against the silk covers of the mattress while Basilio took him in his mouth.

It was then he realized that he wasn’t the only person with his pants down to his knees. Basilio stroked himself in time with his swallows, squeezing his hard meaty cock with every dip of his head. With Basilio’s bottom propped up with on his heels, Lon’qu squeezed his eyes shut as he followed the curve of Basilio’s ass, how it scooped down to a firm slope, looking so squeezable.

The myrmidon twitched, his mouth clenched, his mind still unable to comprehend the fact that Basilio was jacking off while he was sucking him off. The combination of hot moistness of Basilio’s mouth around his aching cock, the sight of the Khan’s lips around his dick, strong hands on his thighs and the knowledge the great warrior Basilio of all people was on his knees, swallowing his cock like he had been doing this his entire life, had Lon’qu rushing to his peak. With a breathless grunt, Lon’qu warned, his hips bucking and twitching, held by Basilio’s firm grip, “I-I’m going to cum.”

Basilio winked, making Lon’qu’s stomach squeeze in the oddest way possible, just as he dipped his head low, sinking down until his lips were wrapped around the base. Making a loud slurp, Basilio deepthroated his champion, his tongue pressed down to the very base of the shaft, lapping desperately at the top of Lon’qu’s balls, while he kept his eye focus on his face, delighted at Lon’qu’s redfaced pleasured expression.

The bitter taste of cum spilling into his mouth didn’t bother Basilio at all, suckling onto  Lon’qu’s sensitive cock in an attempt to get Lon’qu to loosen up, his weighty tongue brushing against the spasming head, coaxing more of his hot white semen into his throat.

When Lon’qu finally released his grip from the mattress and went slack, Basilio knew Lon’qu was finished. He painfully dragged his lips off Lon’qu’s length, Lon’qu trembling and shaking at the slow teasing pull until he felt air on his cock, almost a relief compared to the pleasure hole that was Basilio’s mouth.

But the possibility of his cock finally getting a chance to rest was run over with Basilio wrapping his hands back around his length, stroking it tenderly and lovingly, a cocky smirk plastered on his face. “You aren’t done yet, are you?” Basilio asked, just before he gave Lon’qu’s cockhead a little kiss and stood up. “Don’t think you can just leave me hanging.”

Lon’qu stared in wonderment as Basilio’s stiff cock stood up in front of him, looking achy and frustrated. The dark meat twitched, slicked with juices, looking ready for penetration and Lon’qu felt his ass twitch in fear.

But despite his concerns, Lon’qu was even more surprised when Basilio turned around, turning his rear to his champion. Any other worries dissipated when Basilio spread his cheeks apart, showing off his well-slicked hole. “I’ve been preparing for you. Good thing too, with that cock of yours! Hah!”

Soon, Basilio positioned himself on his hands and knees, shaking his black ass at Lon’qu. “Come on, you know what to do, or are you going to run away like a craven?” He gave himself a slap on the ass, letting out a loud guffaw. “You got some pride, don’t cha?”

Lon’qu clenched his jaw. “Of course.”

Basilio let out one of the loudest grunts as Lon’qu pushed inside of him. He could feel the myrmidon’s calloused hands on his waist, dragging down to grab onto his ass vigorously. The fullness he received from Lon’qu’s cock piercing his ass had him moaning with satisfaction and an odd swell of pride bubbling up inside of him.

How long had it been since he had a man he found worthy enough to take a chance on his big black arse? He was lucky that Lon’qu had quality all written all over him, and was gifted with a mighty cock as well.

Tensing as Lon’qu wedged himself fully in, it didn’t take long for Lon’qu to start rocking, thrusting his hips with vigor, pushing Basilio into pleasure as his ass was taken with swift and strong bucks.

“F-fuck,” Basilio swore, pushing his ass back to meet with Lon’qu’s thrust, “So you’re good with both swords, huh?” Unable to stop himself from cracking another joke, Lon’qu replied back with a swift slap on his rear, making Basilio hiss from the impact. Not one to be unable to handle a little rough play, Basilio turned his head back and grinned, watching his protege use his body with no other concerns bothering him.

No more thoughts about getting stronger. Just raw fucking and sex. And what Basilio thought he needed.

And it helped that he was finally getting decent dick after a while.

Lon’qu thrust into him like an animal, bucking with strong hip thrusts, forcing moans and words of encouragement from the Khan’s mouth. Pushing all his frustration with his training into every hip thrust, Lon’qu repeated the hard pacing, slamming his hips hard against Basilio’s rear, and making the cheeks shake.

Going forward with single-minded focus on pleasure, Lon’qu rocked in and out into Basilio’s greedy ass, steadying himself with a firm stance, hoping to leave Basilio a wreck for underestimating him. But a little bud of sincerity wished that he could help the Khan reach a new peak of pleasure, until he was a panting moaning mess.

Basilio was a much harder opponent than he thought, as the hot tight vise wrapped around his cock, milking and squeezing him dry. Lon’qu, frustrated even more at the thought of losing even in this kind of competition, dipped his hand low, just enough to give Basilio a reachover, stroking the Khan’s cock with vigor, and the perfect pace to align with every time he filled the Khan with cock.

The mighty hero squeezed tight as he felt fingers wrapped around his length. So used to his partners caring about one thing, Basilio shivered, red on his cheeks, as he felt Lon’qu’s breath near his ear, so painfully close that it felt his body aching for more contact.

When Lon’qu gave one last deep thrust and spilled inside him without a warning, the rush of hot boiling cum spilling into his insides soon pushed Basilio to his peak, and he came, spilling into Lon’qu’s fist in tremors, heavy moans and grunts endlessly escaping from his lips. The Khan turned into a sweaty, pleasure soaked mess by his protege must have been a sight for anyone, but Basilio didn’t care about his title, just concerned with the adrenaline and euphoria surging through his body.

The two men groaned as they separated, a sticky strand of cum left attached between Basilio’s hole to the tip of Lon’qu’s cock. Falling into the bed in exhaustion, they could only look at the ceiling in silence, both men unsure what to say.

But it was Basilio that broke the silence first, turning to Lon’qu with a grin.

“So let’s see if you can beat me again, and maybe I’ll give you another reward!”

Lon’qu replied with a flustered blush and a pillow thrown at his bald head.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. Shoutout to my beta reader. You're swell.


End file.
